


Soulmates| a Moxiety story.

by Pattonpal



Category: Sanders Sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattonpal/pseuds/Pattonpal
Summary: In a world where everyone has their soulmates first words to them on their wrist, Patton and Virgil figure out some amazing news.





	Soulmates| a Moxiety story.

Soulmates

Virgil raced through the halls, hoping to make it to his first class on time. He woke up late, and got to school later than usual. Just as he ran through the door, the bell rang. ‘Great. Now everyone is staring at me.’ Virgil sat down in his seat at math class. As he got his stuff organized, the teacher started droning on about how a+b=c. Those are letters. Not numbers. How does that make sense?

Later that day, he went to lunch, and as usual, Roman was calling him names. “Hey! Emo nightmare! You going to the panic at the everywhere concert!?” Roman yelled across the room. All of Romans friends laughed. He had no friends, but that was just fine with him. He looked down at the familiar words engraved on wrist for comfort. These were supposedly the first words his soulmate would say to him. _Let me help you_. Nobody had ever helped him before. No matter how much anxiety he had, when he had a panic attack, nobody cared. They just went on with their lives.

Patton walked through the halls, hoping that he would be able to get to science in time. Of course, he had 5 minutes left, he just worried about that a lot. He had science with Virgil. He was so adorable. Even though he tried to be edgy, he was just a shy kid. Patton had a huge crush on him. Little did he know, Virgil returned that feeling. Neither of them had the courage to talk to each other though.

The next week, Virgil got some bad news. His mom had cancer. He went to school, and hid in his familiar shell. He was very close to his mother, so he wanted her to be okay. But she wasn’t. The next time Roman made fun of him, he dropped his stuff as he lost control. ‘Great. A panic attack now?’ He dropped to his knees as Patton walked up. He held out his hand. “Let me help you.” He said. “Patton?” Virgil replied. “So you’re my soulmate?” The two men said in unison, both quite confused. Virgil showed Patton his wrist, as proof. “Yours is on your wrist too?” Patton replied, “that must be rare. I’ll walk you back to class.” Virgil replied with sure as his soulmate walked with him to face what the world would bring.


End file.
